


Coda: Pride

by YouCantKeepMeDown



Series: Mafia Archangels [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate universe - Mafia, Bartender Dean Winchester, Blood, M/M, Mobster Michael, handsjobs, mention of blowjobs, mention of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantKeepMeDown/pseuds/YouCantKeepMeDown
Summary: This is a Coda to Pawns and The Godfather Mode.





	Coda: Pride

**Author's Note:**

> So ... some of you wanted to know what Dean and Michael get up to in the shower.
> 
> This part won't make any sense without reading [Pawns](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13400721) and [The Godfather Mode](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13428726).
> 
> And as always thanks to my wonderful beta reader Coplins.

As soon as they arrive in the bathroom, Michael sheds the rest of his clothes. And Dean isn’t shy by far, but the way his boyfriend struts around naked is something he’ll never accomplish. Michael could probably strike fear in the hearts of his enemies like this. Especially now, since there’s still blood on his face and his hair and under his fingernails (at some point he must’ve mostly wiped his hands clean, though).

Michael steps closer to Dean and starts working on the buttons of Dean’s shirt. Dean lifts an eyebrow. “A bit eager, eh? Please tell me you don’t get turned on by killing people.”

His boyfriend smiles. “No. But you killed for the first time today and you were held hostage, and then you sat here worrying, didn’t you? So we’re going to wash all of that away now.” Michael’s voice is soothing and warm now that he completely snapped out of Godfather mode. He opens the last button and starts pulling the shirt off Dean. “How are you feeling, Dean?”

Dean starts helping now. The shirt drops to the floor and he pulls the t-shirt that he wears underneath, over his head. “I’m fine,” he says. He’s still a bit jittery thinking back about what happened today, but he got out, didn’t he? He even got out without help most of the way. That makes him feel pretty good. Most of the time he’s okay with Michael holding so much more power than him, but knowing he can hold his own without his boyfriend around to babysit him – after feeling so fucking powerless, when Abaddon’s goons kidnapped him, he needed that. “I didn’t even think much about the killing part. I wanted out, they were in the way.”

It’s true. Maybe the realization what he did still needs a bit of time to set in. Maybe it’ll hit him tonight. That he killed people. Because now that he thinks about it that is kinda scary. He killed people!

There’s a fond smile on Michael’s face and he goes in for a kiss, but Dean shoves him away. “Dude, you got blood on your face.” It may look hot, but he isn’t very keen on tasting it. Who knows what kind of germs the people it belonged to carried around. 

Michael laughs. “Fair enough.”

As soon as Dean drops his pants, Michael walks around him, hands running over Dean’s skin as if he’s looking for something. Dean furrows his brows. “Did you want to get me naked to check for injuries?”

Michael shrugs. “You’ve been way too proud, recently. Sue me for wanting to make sure there isn’t more than this.” He taps the bandages on Dean’s wrists that hide the cuts that he got breaking out of the zip ties. Then Michael starts unwrapping them.

“What do you mean, too proud?” Dean asks.

“Refusing a bodyguard repeatedly for one thing.” Michael takes Dean’s left hand in his and turns it to inspect the cut that goes just below the wrist joint. It’s not deep. It’ll probably heal fast. It just hurts a little, when he moves his hands.

“I don’t want to have someone following me around all the time,” Dean protests. “It’’ll just draw attention and then even more people will know.” Not to mention that having a bodyguard will feel like having a babysitter.

Michael scoffs, but doesn’t say anything more about it, head still bent over Dean’s wrist. “Amateurs,” he mutters instead. “Using only one zip tie.”

That makes Dean snort a laugh. “Of course you have an expert opinion about how to tie someone up?”

“I do.” There’s an amused twinkle in Michael’s eyes now. “It’s always either handcuffs or rope, if you know how to make a decent knot. Everything else like zip ties or duct tape breaks too easily.”

“Remind me to never let you tie me up, because you talking all expertly about things like this is slightly creepy.” It doesn’t escape Dean that it’s an odd thing to get hung up on all other things considered that happened today.

That’s probably why Michael laughs while he pulls Dean towards the shower. “Come on.”

* * *

Michael is right, the hot water helps wash the tension of the day away. Slowly Dean relaxes under the warm spray.

The water is tinted a bit pink for a while, when Dean makes Michael hold still to get all the blood out of his hair and off his face. Michael just lets him work with his eyes closed and follows directions when Dean gives them. And after the show of how dangerous his boyfriend really is that’s kinda nice. Like Dean is the one who gets to pet the tiger that’d bite everybody else’s hand off.

It also makes Dean wonder how many more directions Michael would follow. “Turn around.”

Michael does so promptly. Dean makes sure there’s no blood from this angle, too, then he goes for testing the limits: “Put your hands on the wall.”

That gets him a surprised glance over Michael’s shoulder. Dean does his best to keep a poker face, and after a moment Michael does as he’s told. Dean draws a long breath. Fucking beautiful. And definitely a bit of a power trip knowing who is following his orders right now.

Dean drapes himself over Michael’s back and peppers his neck and shoulders with kisses. That gets him a content hum. Michael turns his head for a kiss on the lips, and this time he gets one. When he tries to turn, though, Dean breaks it. “No, stay like this.”

A raised eyebrow, but again Michael does as he’s told. And all the memories of being manhandled and tied up earlier lose a bit of their sting. Dean has the crime lord of several states do what he wants, no one can make him feel powerless for long. He wraps his arms around Michael, stroking over his ribs, hips, down his thighs. Then upwards again on the inside of his thighs, which makes Michael shift a bit, place his feet further apart.

When Dean wraps his hand around Michael’s dick, it’s already mostly hard. He starts a slow rhythm and watches Michael’s eyes flutter close again, watches his breath get more ragged and his cheeks flush. In Dean’s opinion it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. After a while, Michael lets his head fall forward, breathing turning into low moans. His back arches, ass pressing against Dean’s own erection, and then he comes, hands still firmly pressed against the tiles of the wall.

Dean guides him through his orgasm, and when the last shudders have subsided, he only lets go of him shortly, to hold his hand under the shower spray and wash the come away. Then he wraps his arms around Michael again. “Like being ordered around?” he asks grinning.

“I don’t mind.” There’s a smile in Michael’s voice. “When it’s you. Feeling better?”

“Mhm.”

“So, am I allowed to move now?”

“Hm …” Dean acts as if he’s thinking about it.

“Let me rephrase that,” Michael says. “Am I allowed to get on my knees to blow you?”

Oh wow, Michael had really picked up on him needing to be in control right now, had he? And that’s an offer Dean can hardly refuse. “Absolutely.”

When Michael turns, he bows his head slightly in a way that would probably look submissive, if it weren’t for the playful glint in his eyes. “Thank you.”

And that goes straight to Dean’s groin.

* * *

A bit later Dean is still toweling down, while Michael watches him, leaning against the sink with his towel around his waist. He’s back to his confident in control self, not a hint of pretended submissiveness left. “You have to let me assign you a bodyguard.”

Dean pulls a face, but by now he’s thinking clearly enough again that he knows that it’d be stupid to refuse. Maybe he had been a bit too proud, a bit too hung up on proving that he can take care of himself. (Which he can! He got out on his own!) But when Michael can go all submissive like he had in the shower just to make Dean feel better, Dean can swallow a bit of his pride to make his boyfriend feel better in turn. Thinking about it like that makes it sound not half bad.

“I promise no one will notice while you’re working,” Michael say. “I have the perfect man for the job. You’ll hardly notice that he’s there to guard you most of the time.”

“Who is it?” Dean asks to win some more time.

“Name’s Aleksandr Chaadayev. I know him for almost twenty years by now. He helped us, when we weren’t as big as we are now and I’ve never had reason to doubt his loyalty. He’s survived so much shit, rumors started that he’s immortal. You’ll like him, I promise.”

Dean side-eyes Michael skeptically. “If I don’t like him, I can ask for someone else?”

“Sure. But he’s the best for the job.”

“Fine,” Dean agrees finally.

“Thank you.” This time Michael sounds relieved.

**Author's Note:**

> Aleksandr "Sasha" Chaadayev is an OC from [Coplins' Volatily Chemistry verse](http://archiveofourown.org/series/150381) (he also makes an appearance in her Packrunners series). I love him, so I asked her if I could use him.


End file.
